


One Shots

by YepYepYeap



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Nudity, Sexual Intercourse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YepYepYeap/pseuds/YepYepYeap
Summary: Series of one shots dedicated to this lovely couple.
Relationships: Cherik, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Cherik Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Shots -Cherik Week 2020-](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500455) by [YepYepYeap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YepYepYeap/pseuds/YepYepYeap). 



“Sit down, Erik”

The body of the aforementioned tensed, this could be interesting.

Following the order Charles gave him, he sat down on the edge of the bed waiting for the next movement of the brunet in front of him.

"Good," was Charles's reply.

The shorter one stood behind him, whispering words into his ear that he was honestly not listening intently, distracted by the simple fact of having him so close and unable to touch him.

"You are killing me, Charles," Erik said in a whisper.

The lights are off, so they can be glimpsing the silhouette of both men inside the room, occasionally illuminating due to the lights of vehicles traveling at high speed outside.

"Lie down," the brunet ordered again with a firm tone.

As he retreated from the bed, Erik dropped onto his back on the mattress, delighted by the game he was playing with Charles.

"I want to touch you, can I?" Erik asked softly.

"No, if you do I will stop right away ... so now you know the consequences of what your actions can cause." Charles said with a smile on his face as he sat astride Erik's thighs, although without resting his own body on his partner’s. 

"Whatever you say," Erik mentioned resignedly, pulling his hands away from Charles's body.

The brunet took his time to unbutton and throw away the light blue shirt that Erik had on his torso, once he had finished such an elaborate task he dedicated himself to leaving light caresses on the upper body of his partner, enjoying as the taller one twisted at times due to the gestures that the shorter one dedicated to him.

"Charles, please," Erik pleaded.

"Please what?" Charles asked mockingly.

"Could you do something else, please." Erik said on the verge of breaking the rules that Charles had imposed and touching him.

“I think I could do something more, just remember, if you put a finger on me this ends in that very moment ...”- He laughed lightly before jumping straight and eating Erik's mouth.

The other could do no more than sigh, while trying to control himself by opening and closing the palms of the hands by burying his nails in them, it was torture.

Charles on the other hand, brazenly traversed Erik's shapely body, lightly scratching his torso, rubbing his semi-erect member over Erik's already hard phallus.

Erik nibbled on Charles's lower lip as he pleased while the other was distracted, running his way through his body.

Then Charles stopped, and Erik was about to raise his arms and pull the brunet to his body, but his self-control reminded him of what Charles had mentioned, and he knew from his tone that if he touched him he would stop and leave.

He was patient and waited for Charles to give hints of what would happen next.

And boy, he was not quite ready when the shorter one got up, getting out of bed and stripping off all his clothes, leaving him in the most divine nakedness, which left Erik breathless, he had not been able to move a muscle since Charles rolled off his body, silently admiring the smooth skin from blue-eyed boy out the bed.

The other approached the bed again and now was in charge of stripping Erik of the few clothes he had on him, until he left his partner in the same conditions as him.

"Now, we are ready." His laughing tone did not do justice to the sensuality with which he had once again positioned himself astride Erik.

"Am I not supposed to prepare you?" Erik mentioned barely audibly.

"I have took care of it," he replied and gave her a fleeting kiss before positioning himself on his hardened member and taking it all at once inside.

Erik gripped the sheets tightly, while Charles let out a cry of pure pleasure over his left ear.

A moan die halfway down Erik's throat as he felt Charles rise and fall on his hardened member again, but not only that ... since he was now delineating the outline of his jaw with the tip of his tongue, and it would continue in the same way until it reached his right ear.

Biting his lips was how Erik endured that delicious torture, until he almost felt numb from so much force he applied.

Charles drew his attention again when he felt faint due to everything he was experiencing.

-I want you to set the pace now, so you have permission to take me by my hip, just one more thing Erik ...- Charles paused dramatically and then added.- Do it quickly.- Erik honestly did not know what was Charles referring, if he wanted him to quickly put his hands on his hip or if he wanted the rhythm to be fast.

It didn't take long to find out which of the two options he had asked himself was the correct one, since as soon as he had within reach the soft skin of Charles in his hands he lost all the control he had been maintaining so obediently and forced Charles to get on and off quickly of his penis.

Charles approvingly groaned with pleasure at the rhythm Erik had set and was driving him completely insane.

Erik was sure that the next morning the marks of his fingers would be decorating Charles's white skin due to the force he was applying but as long as the guy didn't mention anything he wouldn't stop, he had already kept at bay enough.

-Now ...- Charles said in a voice broken by both moaning and shouting.

Erik slowed down without stopping completely, only giving Charles time to formulate well the sentences he had in mind and vocalize them.

"Now what?" Erik asked, approaching Charles's face and leaving wet kisses on the surface within his reach.

"Now you can do it." Charles took breath, which seemed to be lacking. "You can do whatever you want ... as long as I don't say otherwise." He ended up kissing him again.

Erik took his chance and holding the shorter one by the back, he turned them both, so that now Charles was lying under him, and he got back to work again.

Penetrating him relentlessly, forcing Charles to let out loud moans and sensual whispers that were not completely understood, so a few minutes passed and when he was sure that Charles was within reach of orgasm he stopped.

The blue-eyed man gave him a confused look but he only indicated to him to turn around, thus placing the palms of his hands on the mattress, as well as his knees ... and with his butt obviously raised.

Erik enjoyed the sight the brunet offered him as he listened to the impatience in the form of grunts coming from his throat.

When he had enough he decided to continue with what he was doingawhile ago and he penetrated him again but in a controlled way this time.

Delighting in the soft exhalations that Charles let out from time to time, then giving way to a wild rhythm out of nowhere, taking the brunet by surprise.

Being in that position it was easier for Erik to know when Charles was about to experience his orgasm by feeling how the walls that surrounded him pulsed deliciously around his member.

And he was willing for both of them to orgasm in that position but apparently Charles had other plans as he said out loud.

-Stop, stop Erik.- he mentioned and his voice was hoarse and his breathing was too irregular, he could notice it due to how the ribs were marked on his skin because of the effort.

Erik had to restrain his instincts to ignore her request and reach the desired orgasm he wanted, he growled at the mention.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"I want you to stand up," said Charles.

Erik wasted no time, the faster he would obey his orders, the faster they could climax.

"Now I want you to take me to that wall," he pointed with his right hand, "and make us reach orgasm." His smile was now anything but innocent.

In a matter of seconds Erik had taken him by the hips again, thus forcing Charles to tangle his legs at the same height as his opponent's hips and pushing him with little delicacy against the wall he had previously indicated.

Without hesitation the taller one penetrated him once more, feeling Charles tug at his hair as he tried to hold on to something, anything, with no choice but Erik's skin or hair.

This liked the aforementioned too much, since he began to take deeper lunges inside the blue-eyed, thus reaching his expected orgasm.

He felt his knees give way a little due to the force with which he received so much pleasure with a single blow, for that reason he stopped holding Charles with his left arm and sought support on the wall.

Emptying the content of his orgasm into the brunet, while still hearing that characteristic whistle that dislodged him to reach such deep pleasure.

Charles on the other hand was seeing colored lights even with his eyelids firmly closed, with his face on the taller man's right shoulder and his hands leaving nail marks on his back.

Trying to control his breathing without much success, just like Erik.

It took a few minutes for them to regain mobility, now with more controlled breathing Erik sat up, again securing Charles against his body passing his left arm behind his back, and taking both of them off the wall.

Walking slowly, he retraced his steps and gently laid Charles on the bed, who never released him and forced him to stay on him.

"That was pretty intense," Erik mentioned leaving a kiss on his forehead, making some brown curls move because of his breathing.

"It was, in my opinion we should do this regularly," said Charles, laughing and leaving a kiss on the corner of Erik's lips.

“Of course, also all those orders you gave me make you look much more sensual than you already are ...”, Erik said, staring at him.

“Maybe, you love taking orders”, replied the brunet.

"Only if it is you who gives them," Erik finished, dropping to the side of his partner.

"Perfect." Charles said in a low voice and placed himself on Erik again and then continued talking.

"That means we can continue playing, right?" He asked, although that didn't exactly sound like a question.

“As you wish”, Erik said taking the face of Charles to kiss him again.

"That's the spirit." Was Charles's final answer to start returning that intense kiss to Erik again.


	2. New Perspectives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik makes a proposal to Charles, and hopes that the brunet does not reject.
> 
> Theme: Charles is mostly gloomy although they also talk about the mutant society.

-He has been locked up for more than three days and I don't know what to do.- Hank said to the speaker of the phone that was in Charles’ office inside the mansion.

...

-I tried to talk to him, sometimes it was complicated but as I told you before, now it is impossible ... I am afraid that he can do something against himself, help me please.- he ended up sounding resigned.

...

-Thanks.- He ended the call, leaving the receiver in its place.

There was only one person he could think of and right now he had no idea what he could do to get him out of that black hole of sadness he was sunk into.

******

Over the course of the night as usual, he began to prepare something for Charles to eat, as he went upstairs and removed the old tray with some fruit and some juice intact for a new one, he felt the weight of frustration fall again on his shoulders.

******

The noise made by the wood under his feet was discreet, although for someone with a sense of hearing as well developed as Hank was, it would not go unnoticed, so their meeting was not pleasant.

Seeing him there again made him remember old times, times when Charles could drive without complications, he could run, walk, do whatever he wanted without the help of anyone, be independent ... times when Erik had been the person who trusted the most and the one who supported without hesitation.

And still, Erik had left him, to accomplish his own goals, in pursuit of his own accomplishments, taking with him the mobility of Charles's legs on the spot.

Of course, it was always good to remember that he was the one to blame for everything bad that Charles had suffered, possibly it would have been better if both had never met, unfortunately, that wasn’t possible.

-What are you doing here, Erik?.- Hank asked, visibly upset.

-I came to see it.- replied the other briefly.

-Raven told you, wasn't it?.- It was more like an affirmation, both knew it was true.

-Yes.-

-I doubted very much that he wanted to meet the cause of his immobility.- that had been a low blow.

-I came to talk to him, do not interfere, I will not harm him.-Erik replied in an annoyed tone.

-I don't think you can hurt him more than you've already done, and I'm not challenging you, I know very well what you are capable of. I will let you see him, but you better not dare to try to do something against him, or I swear to God I will kill you, Erik.-the position Hank took was honestly intimidating, but not enough to stop him.

If Hank wasn't stopping him then it must be serious indeed.

-Okay.- he blurted out and walked down the hall, heading for the brunet’s room.

-I was being serious, Erik.- Hank mentioned one last time.

-I know.-And then he unlocked the door of the room, found inside, closing it with a slow movement and putting the lock back on.

Hank had no choice but to go down to the kitchen, there was no way he could sleep again knowing that Erik was so close to Charles.

******

The lights inside the room were off, when he tried to turn them on he realized that it was not possible because the site was completely destroyed.

Pieces of glass on the carpet, the paintings in the room laying on the floor, the small desk was turned, the half-torn curtains still covered a little of the moonlight that was struggling to sneak in and, last but not least, abroken window that allowed the remains of the curtain to ripple thanks to the cold wind that seeped into the room.

The place was in total chaos and then there was him.

-What are you doing here?.- asked in a harsh voice Charles.

It took him a little to know where the man's voice was coming from, so he slowly approached where the bed full of sheets was seen without an order, but that voice was not there.

He turned, noting that clearly Charles was not in the place he thought, his gaze fell on that desk turned in a strange position and between the shadow and the dim light that the moon allowed him to see, he could see Charles.

With no trace of the wheelchair that would now accompany him for life, he was laying on the ground.

Erik walked up to him, stooping to catch up with him.

-What have you done to yourself?.- he asked to the brunet.

-I think the question should be, what have you done to me?.- the other replied at par.

-I know what I did to you, but this.- he gestured at the chaos that reigned in the room and then stared at the blue-eyed man.- I didn't do this.-he replied.

-Of course ...- Charles said sarcastically.- I love living like this, Erik.-

-Come here.-Erik moved closer to Charles.

Wrapping an arm under his knees and lifting him in seconds in midair.

The brown-haired man shook his hands trying to break free of the taller man's grasp, without doing anything more than trying to pull him away from himself.

Erik was a bit confused since if Charles had wanted, he could have knock him out right there, his power was too much for someone like Erik could be against him, since he was not wearing his ridiculous helmet, as people liked to call him.

After some attempts by Charles to hit him in the face, he gave up, with weariness adorning his features deeply, Erik feared that this change would be permanent.

Since Charles had always been a beautiful person, from the inside and the outside, but his exterior was run down and it was not a pleasant scene to watch.

He laid him down gently on the bed, being more gentle than he had been ever with him and then sat next to him.

-Charles, don't do this to yourself.-

There was nothing but silence in response.

Charles was just there, lying down, staring blankly, breathing slowly, while Erik saw how little by little his eyes filled with tears.

Noticing that he had tears now and they were starting to run down the side of his face, he automatically moved closer to prevent those small salty rivers from soaking his hair.

-Why don't you just end this?.- Charles spoke, looking directly into his eyes.

That insinuation that had come from Charles's lips had hurt more than that empty look he was giving him right then and there, he was serious.

-Are you telling me that you want to die?.- Erik asked, with a lump in his throat.

-Yes, why don't you end it all?, You can forget everything and I could finally have some rest.-He sighed, closing his eyes.

“ _Hank would kill me_ ," he commented so Charles could mentally receive it.

-No, if I said him otherwise.- said the brunet in a low voice.

The whole moment was surreal, since Erik never imagined Charles reaching that extreme, it was so sad to see him that way, that the simple decision to go see him, chat with him and then leave, seemed impossible right now.

-I would never do something like that to you, and you know it.- I speak to him again.

Charles sat up to watch him, they looked at each other for a few seconds.

-And you couldn't do it if I'm the one asking you to?.- He said in a whisper although the firmness in his question was such that Erik could not help but take Charle’s hands in his.

-Don't ... don't say something like that again, never! .- Erik's voice denoted despair.

-I don't want this anymore, Erik ...-

-What do you mean?.- Replied the opposite in a low voice.

\- I mean everything, this life, my mutation... this.- he said, unhooking his right hand from the grip that Erik had on him and hitting his right leg.- not having Raven here, not being able to do anything for anyone, to worry everyone about everything, and then you...coming every two seconds and destroying everything and then going away.- he finished.

Charles took a deep breath, and then started the speech again.

-All the time I feel empty, there is no place here for me, just look at me, Erik ... I have everything that someone could want and I am the most miserable person you know, I no longer want this, Hank could keep everything... I just want to go.- and he knew that somehow he was not talking about leaving the place as such.

His thoughts were reaching darker places.

" _You still have Raven, Hank, me_ " ... he sent him through a thought.

" _You_?" He heard him reply inside his own mind, along with a sardonic laugh.

" _You have me, Charles,_ " he said in response.

" _For how long? One day or maybe two_?" His voice was still mocking.

" _I could stay with you as long as you want me by your side_ ," He indicate calmly.

" _That didn't work before, what makes you think it will work now?_ " Charles shot back as he stared at him.

" _I don't want to lose you_ " and it seemed like he had said it out loud as Charles's eyes widened with surprise reflected in them.

" _I don't want you to end up hurting yourself, if I have to stay by your side to be sure that something like that doesn't happen then I will_ ", he continue speaking through thoughts.

" _I don't want you to stay with me out of pity, Erik. I'd rather end my life myself than see you feeling compassion for me all the time_ " he thought with a frown.

“ _I have never felt anything like pity for you, you are the only person who would make me change my mind and I am not talking about your mutation, which you know very well I find fascinating, simply because you are you, you know very well what I mean, Charles_ " he finished declaring as he came closer until he was just inches from his face.

Charles instinctively tried to get away from the closeness to which Erik invited him.

" _I don't know what you're talking about, Erik_ ", he tried to use that card showing a feigned disinterest at the other’s insinuation.

" _I’m sure you know_ " and before giving Charles a moment to refute the last mentioned, he drew the brunet to him.

Resting his lips on those of the blue-eyed one, who immediately began to struggle, futilely trying to get away from that contact.

" _You don't know how long I've been wanting to do this_ " Erik sent that thought to Charles.

-Stop, Erik.-He tried to make those words sound like that was what hewanted, but his lips were being assaulted by the taller one.

" _Not until you reciprocate this properly_ " he said as a challenge.

It took a moment but Charles stopped struggling and got as close to Erik as he could, opening his lips and inviting him to go inside his mouth.

They kissed awkwardly at first but later they found a more suitable rhythm.

" _You know better than anyone how I feel about you_ ," Erik continued with that telepathic talk as they continued kissing.

" _I think you're just infatuated with me_ " Charles replied without breaking the kiss.

" _Of course not, you know that ever since I saw you, I never tried to do nothing more than to get close to you for the simple fact of being by your side and preventing something from happening to you, although obviously I'm not good at doing that_ " said Erik resting his forehead against Charles's.

Pausing his previous heated action because they both need some air.

" _I'm not going to get excited about something you mentioned in the heat of the moment_ " Charles mentally commented as he pulled away from Erik and crossed his arms at his chest.

-I did not say that only to get your hopes up you, I said it because I really am sorry, and I think that if I have read the signs well all these years since we met, then you feel the same way, or am I wrong? .- talked out loud Erik.

-As I told you before...I don't know what you're talking about.- Charles denied, looking away.

-Do you want to leave everything? Then... come with me.- Erik proposed, taking Charles by his cheeks, forcing him to look him directly in the eye.

-Stop saying meaningless things.- was his reply.

-You started by saying that you wanted me to kill you.But unlike what you said, which I would never do, my proposal is real, I want you to come with me, and I want to live a life by your side, I know that I could never offer you all the luxuries you have alwayslived with, but I can try to make you happy, if you allow me.-

" _I don't want to leave you_ " Erik ended his speech with that thought.

-I don't believe you.- said Charles, smiling slightly with an immense sadness reflected in his tired features.

-You do not have to believe me, just give me a chance and if what you feel by my side is not the closest thing to happiness, then I promise that I will let you be happy in your own way and that I will let you do what you want, you will never have to see me again, I swear it.- he said solemnly.

This seemed to make Charles doubt, since the firmness in Erik's speech was such that he had been left speechless.

" _Just one chance_ ," said Erik.

Approaching Charles again and leaving a chaste kiss on his lips.

" _Let me try to love you like I always wanted to_ " he shared that with another, superficial kiss.

" _Before, you insinuated that you were fed up with everything and everyone, let me compensate you for all the damage I have done to you, for all the times I did not know how to value you, please_ " he shared the thought to the brown-haired man as he tilted his face to have better access to his mouth.

" _Leave everything to Hank and come with me, let's make this filth world a better place together, I will not impose on your will, we both will make agreements regarding what seems best to us for the mutant community ..._ " Erik told him telepathically.

" _Erik you know that's one of the biggest differences between us because ..._ " and Erik didn't let him continue as he finished the kiss they shared and said out loud.

-I wasn't over yet.-

-Then I hear you.- said Charles reluctantly.

-As I was saying, we will both make decisions according to what seems to be the best for us, for our mutant brothers and also for your beloved human beings.-

Charles only watched him stunned by his words, they honestly seemed unreal.

-Would you be willing to live in peace with both sides?.- Charles asked still having his doubts about Erik.

-If you give me the chance, I would be willing to do that and more, for you.- He sounded sincere or maybe that was what Charles wanted to believe.

" _Just for you_ " Erik repeated inside Charles's mind.

Charles ran both hands through the strands of long brown hair, weighing their possibilities.

He could stay there, and continue his miserable existence until he got tired and decided to end it finally or ... accept Erik's proposal, and see how much was true in his words.

They could accomplish so many good things together for both humans and mutants, he was certain of that.

Both separately had shown to be strong to their convictions and to fight for their ideals, but being together for the same cause in favor of the ideals of both, they would be unstoppable, incredibly powerful.

And not only talking about their mutations, everyone knew who they were and if they knew they were together, it could be easier or maybe more complicated to make themselves understood to others.

Ah ... it was too much for one night, after the many others he had been without sleep, he did not believe that making such an important decision should be taken so lightly, so he said.

-Can I sleep tonight and give you an answer tomorrow? .- He said with a shyness not characteristic of him.

-Of course, but before I would like to know ... can I sleep with you? .- Erik asked with a shyness similar to Charles's.

They both stared at each other in the dim light the environment provided, and then began to laugh unexpectedly.

" _I guess we are very bad at this_ " Erik commented telepathically.

" _I suppose so_ " replied Charles, smiling.

-I can't let you sleep here, it's too cold, so come here.- Erik mentioned as he stood up and walked to the other end of the bed to get closer to Charles.

Charles only stifled a complaint for that act.

Erik continued and carried him in the same way as when he lifted him from the floor, Charles only grabbed his shoulders with both arms while Erik advanced and opened the door of his room.

They walked down the hall and a door opened due to Erik's power.

They entered and the door closed again on its own.

Erik laid Charles on the bed.

" _You can stay with me_ " Charles confirmed telepathically to Erik.

Erik smiled slightly and lay down next to him.

They both fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

**********

Erik took a little longer to wake up that morning, a little disoriented, he got up and looked at Charles next to him, he was reading a book.

-I've already thought about it.- was the first thing that came out of Charles's lips.

Erik began to doubt what his answer would be, he looked annoyed.

-What is your decision? .- Erik's palms were sweating.

Charles sighed, closing the book in his hands and setting it on the nightstand next to him.

He took a moment and stared at Erik.

" _I'll give you a chance_ ”, he heard Charles say inside his own mind.

Erik started to smile, he was relieved, he had chosen him, his feelings for Charles were about to overflow with joy.

" _I will not disappoint you_ " Erik replied.

Approaching once more and taking Charles's lips between his.

" _I hope so_ " was the last thing the brunet mentioned as he continued to kiss Erik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. White Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: AU Flower Shop

-Good morning, can I help you? .- mentioned a voice behind the counter as Erik entered somewhat annoyed at the place.

Looking in all directions, not really knowing what exactly he was looking for.

-I ... I don't know, probably yes.- Erik spoke.

-Are you looking for something specific or don't know where to start?.- he saw someone leave the counter and walk beside him, out of the corner of his eye.

-I have no idea what I'm looking for, that's the truth.-he said, diverting his gaze from several bouquets of flowers arranged neatly to the side of the entrance.

And then he looked at the short man next to him.

The first thing that went through his mind was: _Wow, those eyes are the most beautiful thing I've seen since entering this place._

Knowing that he had wasted several important seconds observing the man, he decided to cover it up while clearing his throat.

-Then?.- Said the brunet.

-What?.- Erik asked confused.

-What are you looking for?.- he asked again.

-Ah, I ... I don't know.- Erik stuttered.

-Who are the flowers for?.-

-My mother, it's her birthday.- he said, looking away from the counter again.

In search of a distraction strong enough to ignore the boy who was trying to help him.

-Has she ever told you what his favorite flowers are? Or have you seen some flowers that she likes to have at home?.- asked the man again.

-I have never asked her but I have seen these flowers ... white with ah ... I don't remember the rest.- Erik said feeling miserable.

-That doesn't tell me much.- said the young man, laughing a little at the opposite's misfortune. -But I can show you some of the white flowers that we have in the place.- he said with a kind smile on his face.

-That ... would be very nice of you.- Erik said, glancing at the apron the boy was wearing and noticing for the first time the tag that indicated the name of that individual. -Charles.- he finished his sentence.

The aforementioned smiled pleasantly when hearing his name leave the lips of the tallest.

-Come with me around here.- he said walking towards the back of the counter.

Erik followed him as Charles directed.

They entered what looked like a greenhouse, which was at the back of the store, surprising Erik in the process by seeing so many flowers of various colors that he even doubted the color of the flowers he had seen in his mother’s home. .

-This place is impressive.- Erik commented in amazement.

-Thanks, I try hard to keep it that way.- Charles replied.

-You do an excellent job.- Erik added.

Charles motioned for him to approach where he was, Erik obeyed again, standing next to the lower one.

-I have many different kinds of flowers but white we only have these at the moment, do you find anything familiar?.- he asked pointing to a huge row of white flowers.

Erik forced himself to look at the flowers again, analyzing them slowly, and pointing to the one that seemed familiar to him.

-I think it's that one.- he said, pointing to the white flower with the orange center, or was it yellow?

-Those are Lilies, are you sure it is the flower you are looking for?.- asked Charles, approaching the flower.

-Yes, it's the closest thing to anything I've seen at that woman's house.- he laughed.- it is very special in terms of details.- he finished.

-Perfect, do you want a bouquet then?.- He asked.

-Yes, please.- Erik said kindly.

He allowed Charles to do his job while he watched closely as he did it, delicately picking the flowers by the stem and skewing to reduce the size of the flower.

His brown hair looked incredibly soft, and Erik would have given anything to touch it, but he thought better of it before doing anything, after all he didn't want to scare the young man.

Charles finished arranging the bouquet and then he indicated to Erik that he would accompany him to the counter, telling him the total of his bouquet and at the same time sensing the end of that brief encounter with that handsome young man.

When Charles finally handed him the bouquet, Erik had no choice but to clumsily take it, leaving the brunet’s hand caught between his and the bouquet.

Erik was stunned, and although Charles said nothing, his discreet laugh indicated that he was not the only one enjoying this.

-Excuse me, I would like to, well I was wondering ...- and while he was looking for the words to continue Charles interrupted him.

-Would you like us to meet and have a coffee some other day? ... in case you're not going out with someone." Charles finished somewhat undecided.

-I ... of course.- Erik replied immediately, -and no, I'm not dating anyone.- he added.

-Wonderful, in that case ... would you mind giving my hand back?, in order to give you my number.- He giggled the comment made both of them blush.

-Sorry.- Erik said, taking the bouquet so Charles's hand will not be caught between his.

-Don't worry, you look very attractive when you blush.- His smile was so beautiful and it was the only thing Erik could think of.

-I should have said that.- Erik mentioned.- My name is Erik, by the way.- he said extending his hand.

-Charles, although you already knew that.- he said, taking his hand and shaking it.

They both looked at each other, lost in each other's eyes, smiling like a couple of fools.

It wasn't until the entrance bell rang that they broke eye contact, startled by the interruption and stopped holding the opponent's hand.

-See you later.- Erik said smiling hugely and turning to leave the place.

-I'm counting on it.- said Charles behind him.

Of course, he would not miss the opportunity that had just been presented to him, Charles honestly seemed adorable to him, but that reaction of being the first to ask about more than a casual and ephemeral encounter seemed much more attractive, although not more than his eyes.

With a smile on his face he left the place, heading to his mother's birthday and with that bouquet on the passenger seat as a reminder that he would see Charles again soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Erik shared some non verbal comments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Intimacy

" _I love the color of your eyes_ ", I shared that still sleepy thought into Erik's mind, surely that I had dreamed of him.

_"Thank you, even though your eyes are even more beautiful_ ," I heard his own voice inside my mind.

With my eyes still firmly closed, I stretched out everything I could in bed, trying to reach it, although thanks to the dimensions of our bed, that was impossible for me.

How come we ended up sleeping on the very ends of the bed? Could I remember falling asleep in his arms.

It's was a _mystery_.

" _Charles_ ," I heard him in my head.

-Hmm ...- I answered half awake.

_"You're looking in the wrong side of the bed_ ," he finished, and I immediately heard him laugh.

Then I sat up, opening my eyes at the same time.

It was true.

Erik was behind me, his face resting on the right palm of his hand, and a smile on his lips.

" _Hmmm_ ..." I complained again, frowning.

" _Come here_ ," he said again in a thought and extended both arms in my direction.

I didn't think about it for a moment and settled myself into his arms as fast as I could, just like last night.

_"Why are you awake so early_?" I asked mentally.

" _I like to see you sleep_ ," he replied.

" _That's scary, Erik_ ," he just started to laugh at.

_"I love the color of your hair,"_ he mentioned without speaking, and brought his face closer until it sank fully into the brunet strands of it.

I just listened and felt what he wanted to show me.

" _You are a brilliant, kind person and you are too attractive for your own good_ ," that made me laugh.

-What is this all about?.-  I asked out loud.

" _I'm just saying what I know_ ," he said with a shrug.

" _The color of your skin is also beautiful, and all those freckles that you have everywhere make you look adorable,_ " he commented again.

At that point I could already feel the heat accumulating on my cheeks, it was not common of Erik to make those kind of comments.

" _You are a wonderful man, and your mutation is magnificent_ ," he said placing a kiss on my hair.

" _Stop or I'm going to start believing that what you say is true_ ," I said in response.

" _But if you already knew all that,_ " he said.

_"Sure I know, but you're letting my ego grow, so you better stop_ ," I returned as I sat up and gave him a malicious smile.

" _Okay_ ," he said and started kissing me.

Running his hands down my bare back and pulling out a couple of moans.

" _It's my turn then_ ," I said to Erik as we continued.

He gave a slight laugh before continuing to kiss me.

" _You are a splendid man, with a magnificent ability to create chaos and destruction as you wish_ ," Erik interrupted me.

" _How kind you are, Charles,_ " he said sarcastic.

" _Thank you," I said, and then continued, "although I am not an admirer of chaos and destruction, it surprises me that you have such creative ideas in your mind, you are kind, and seek the best for the mutants, and although your sense of justice is a bit twisted, your bravery is admirable_ ", I said moving away from Erik and therefore breaking the kiss.

I saw him smile at that comment.

" _We are a couple of egotistical, deranged ... but we also love each other, so I guess that's fine_ ," Erik said.

_"I guess you're right_ ," I said, returning the smile.

_"Let's go, I want to sleep a little longer_ ," I said, trying to stifle a yawn.

" _I don't think so, I'd better show you how creative I can be_ ," he said, lifting the sheet that covered us and disappearing underneath it.

The moans I let out next were the clearest sign that we wouldn’t sleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. The house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Erik are a couple of friends, at 8 years old, they love to spend time together, and have adventures anywhere.
> 
> And although their respective parents warned them not to enter the old mansion at the end of the street where they live, both of them still find it a great idea to go and investigate what mysteries are hidden inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Horror AU

-Do you think it is a good idea to go to the second floor? .- Charles asked the taller boy.

-I think so, what case have to come here if we are not going to see the whole house? .- Erik replied.

Charles nodded, the doubt still latent thanks to all those times his parents had forbidden him to even come close to that house.

-Come on then.- Erik said again, gesturing with his hand to the brown boy to follow him.

Charles had no choice but to follow him closely, taking care of where he took his steps since the wood did not look very stable.

And although outside the light bathed everything from the huge garden to practically the entire property itself, inside the place the atmosphere was humid and was somewhat obscured due to the enormous amount of flora that the site had claimed inside and outside.

-Be careful, Erik.- said the brunet.

The tallest only made a sound with his coming from his throat indicating that he had heard him.

They reached the second floor, there were three long and gloomy corridors, those little ones looked at each other for a second, deciding which route to take.

In a silent agreement both went to the corridor that was to his left side, advancing at a slow pace, trying to open the doors on each side, glancing inside the rooms momentarily, Charles watched the window at the end of that place, from there you could see the garden.

-Everything is too old inside this place, let's see the next one.- Erik said without interest.

Both went to the next corridor, following the same ritual as in the previous one, opening and closing doors, without finding anything that would interest them in any way.

Charles again went to the window, being accompanied by Erik this time, the angle of vision afforded by that new window was a little wider, the little brunet could claim that something in that place, in the garden, caught his attention although he did not knowexactly what it was.

-We just need to take a look into that hallway, let's go.- said Charles, looking at the beginning of the place and walking again to continue his inspection.

-Come on.- Erik replied behind him.

The light streaming through the window in the last hallway was quite striking, brighter for some reason.

This amazed Charles, since it could be that even there he could see more clearly the huge garden, which although neglected was still impressive.

Erik went to one of the doors, unsuccessfully trying to open it and heading to the next, while the shorter one ran towards the window.

-Be careful, Charles.- said the taller one when he heard him run.

-Yes, of course.- was the only answer Charles managed to give.

Erik heard the characteristic sound of glass breaking as he tried to open another of the doors he didn't want to give up, he turned as fast as he could, his heart racing so that he could hear his pulse in his ears.

His gaze fell on the window, desperately searching for the little Charles, without finding him.

Agitated and scared he approached the place carefully, noticing that indeed the glass was broken and peeking slightly was that it all made sense.

On the asphalt that was next to what would be called a garden, was Charles, one leg was bent and almost touching his hip, while the other lay stretched out, his left cheek firmly resting against the asphalt, one arm at his side and the other over his head, as well as that stain that spread around his body, soaking his brown hair, finally made him give a desperate scream.

Erik ran away with tears in his eyes, thinking that although he would like to know that his friend was fine, the best thing would be to call an adult, so he left the house, with those tears clouding his view, running as fast asshe could made it to the nearest home, Charles's.

He entered through the service door, and did not stop until he found someone directly to help him.

As usual, Charles's parents were not at home, so he ran into the garden, hoping to find Logan, the maintenance man.

And he just found him, looking out for some tools from the small lumber yard at the back of the home.

- _LOGAN_! .- he shouted from thedistance.

That scream alerted the man and he turned immediately, recognizing the voice of that child, a friend of little Charles.

-What is it? .- He said before the little boy finished running to him and end up crying at his feet.

- _Charles, it's Charles_ ... he fell out of a window.- he paused, breathing hard.- he ... is in the empty house at the end of the street, help me, please.- he said most clearlyhe could.

Logan took him by the shoulders, fully understanding what the boy had said.

-Stay here.- he said and ran off.

Logan knew that this pair had intentions of going to prowl the old place, it was evident that they loved to find out things for themselves but that was unthinkable.

He jumped over the fence that delimited the sidewalk property and looked around, it would have been a good idea to ask the little Erik which way, but seeing that huge window on the second floor terrified him, knowing that a fall from such a height could kill anyone.

He hurried and started running around the property, looking for the brunet, reaching the edge of the house was when he saw him.

Lying in a puddle of his own blood was Charles, the little boy was _pale_ , his eyes wide open to reveal the horror he must have experienced when he fell.

Logan was not an expert in this type of situation, so he took his cell phone and called an ambulance, indicating what he could observe, without moving the little one to avoid causing more damage than there had already been.

He just took the small hand of Charles, feeling his heat disappear little by little, the moment the ambulance arrived, the paramedics only told him that there was nothing they could do for him, he had already passed away.

The internal blows, the height, and the final blow to the head from the fall had killed him.

Charles died that afternoon.

Leaving Erik and Logan with a trauma so big that they would possibly never recover.

** ******* **

Charles's family left the city shortly after his burial, his house went on sale as soon as they could.

Logan left with them.

Erik stayed with his family living in the same place, unable to befriend anyone, remaining alone.

** ******* **

A few months after the accident, Erik wandered the street aimlessly, leaving his body to decide where to go without paying attention to his surroundings.

He stopped, and by the time he did, he was already at the entrance of that house.

Erik shuddered at the mere memory of his friend, turned around, ready to run away before the tears ended up clouding his view.

Turning his back on the huge house, he heard him.

Someone was saying his name in a low voice.

That terrified him and he ended up running away but now for a different reason than tears or memory, now it was from fear of the unknown.

** ******* **

A whole year and a few months passed before Erik plucked up his courage and returned to the house.

A chill ran down his spine as he crossed the fence, entering at a slow pace.

Approaching directly to the place where his little friend had lost his life.

A brown stain barely visible due to the time was noticeable on the asphalt, covered by some herbs and leafs on the sides.

Erik held his tears, sitting next to the place that was the last for Charles, remembering that grotesque scene from the second floor, he stood up again, disgusted by sitting so calmly in the place where his friend had died.

Small tears escaped from his eyes, as he continued to observe the last memory of that adventure.

-I thought you would never return.-

Erik turned as fast as he could, recognizing that voice instantly, it was Charles's.

-Charles? .- Erik said scared.

He saw no one around him, which reassured and frightened him equally.

Placing a hand at the level of her altered heart, he decided that it would probably be best for him to leave.

Still disturbed, he left behind his friend's last memories, heading toward the exit.

-Erik, are you leaving so soon? .- That same voice called him from inside the house.

That had not been a product of his imagination, since he had heard it clearly, he turned until he was in front of the rickety front door.

He armed himself with courage again and entered.

And there he was, little Charles, sitting in the middle of the main staircase, wearing the same clothes from that horrible day and with a smile on his face.

- _Charles_.- Erik said surprised and with his heart beating so fast that it could come out of his chest at any moment.

-Don't be scared, it's me.- he said, standing up and approaching Erik.

The other paled when he noticed that the brunet was approaching him.

-You are taller.- Charles mentioned when facing him.

-Y...You, you look the same.- he forced himself to answer.

-Of course I look the same, _I'm dead_.- said Charles humorously.

That seemed to lighten the atmosphere a bit since Erik stopped feeling fear, and he looked closely at his friend's face, it was identical to how he remembered it.

-I missed you so much.- Erik said.

-I missed you too, I’m glad that you came ... I thought I would not see you again.- replied Charles.

They both smiled, happy to see each other once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Family time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Family AU

His noisy alarm brought him out of his dream so pleasant that he had been able to keep it all night.

Stretching his left arm, he managed to turn off that bloody things.

He dozed for a few seconds, then stretched out on the bed, like a cat.

-I don't want to get up.-he said hoarsely.

-You have to get up, or you'll be late, you and the children.- said a voice at his side.

-I know, but still, I don't want to get up.- he replied, hugging the owner of the voice at the waist who encouraged him to leave his bed.

-Erik, the kids can't be late again, and neither can you, so get your butt out of here and hurry up.- he sounded sulky.

-How romantic you are, Charles.- he scoffed at another.

-Whatever you say.- Charles replied, pulling away from the tight embrace in which his husband held him captive.

The brunet left the bed, heading to the room of his two little ones, Wanda and Peter.

When he opened the door, both kids tried to pretend they were still asleep, and it would have been credible if Peter hadn't started making strange noises, resembling snoring, which caused little Wanda to have a fit of laughter.

Charles smiled at them from the door frame, then started to laugh just like the red-haired girl.

-It's time to get up, guys.- he said, entering the room fully.

-But Dad hasn't come to wake us up, is he sick?.- Peter asked, coming out from under the covers.

-No, but like you today he has trouble getting up, why don't you get him out of bed? .- He suggested innocently, knowing that those children became evil beings when they wanted to.

-Yessss.- Wanda shouted, jumping out of bed, followed by her brother.

Charles started laughing when he heard Erik yelling at them to stop.

He went down to the kitchen, served some coffee for Erik, two glasses of milk for the children, and made tea for him, cutting some pieces of fruit for everyone and putting them on plates in the dining room.

While waiting for them to come down.

Erik was in charge of dressing them in the mornings when they had school, and it had always been a challenge, with which he did not intend to help him, at least not today when Erik himself was as reluctant to get up as his own children.

Fifteen minutes later, Peter was running downstairs with one shoe on and the other in his hand, so fast that Charles feared he was going to fall and hurriedly got up from the table in his direction.

-I told you not to run on the stairs, you could hurt yourself.- said Charles, carrying him and depositing him on one of the multiple chairs in the dining room.

Taking his shoe and putting it on correctly, and making sure that the other will be well tied.

-It's just that I really like running, daddy.- he replied, adjusting himself in the chair where he was sitting.

-I know, but we don't want anyone in this house to get hurt, right? .- he asked, taking his place at the table, standing in front of Peter.

-No, daddy.- he said, crestfallen.

-Just be careful, if you want to run you can wait until you are in the garden or until you finish going down the stairs or going up, understood? .- he asked.

-Yes, I understand.- the little boy replied quietly.

-Well, now eat that fruit and drink your milk.- Charles indicated again.

Minutes later Erik came down fully dressed and with Wanda in his arms, both children wore their uniforms daily, so it was not so difficult to have to dress them, but Erik always made a drama from everything.

He placed Wanda in the seat next to her brother's and then he took a seat next to Charles.

-You have to hurry or ...- Charles was speaking when Erik interrupted him.

-We're going to be late, I know.- he said.

Charles smiled.

He finished drinking his tea as he watched the two little ones in front of him eating the fruit and taking the milk in small sips.

Erik quickly finished his coffee and respective fruit and got up quickly.

-I Forget some documents in the room, now I'll be back ... children chew faster.- said the taller one, turning around and hurrying up the stairs.

The children started laughing at Erik's comment, Peter finishing chewing his last piece of fruit and Wanda completely drinking his milk.

Charles stood up, motioning for them both to go for their backpacks, as he headed to the kitchen to make a couple of sandwiches and fill a couple of containers with juice.

The children carried their backpacks and Charles put his food inside them, Erik immediately was there running down the stairs, as always.

Charles was about to tell him that he was setting a bad example for the children, when Peter spoke.

-If you run down the stairs you can fall, dad.- Charles and Erik looked in Peter's direction.

Charles then looked at Erik with a gesture that clearly said ' _He's right_ ', and Erik's said something like ' _Could you please stop judging me?'_

\- Yes Dad, you have to be careful or you can fall down the stairs and break your neck.- Wanda said out of nowhere.

Everyone turned to watch her.

-Where did you hear that, Wanda? .- Erik asked, quite surprised at his daughter's words.

-In a tv show we saw a few days ago in the living room, there were doctors and they all ran and then a man said that if you ran down the stairs, you would fall and break your neck. - he mentioned smiling to his parents and brother.

-Oh, I remember that too! That show had a lot of blood and a woman was screaming that she wanted to see her son.- Peter said to his sister.

-How old are you supposed to be? .- Erik asked Charles.

-They are ...- Charles began.

-Six.- they both shouted in unison.

- _Six_.- Charles finished.

-I don't think it would be bad for them to watch medical programs, besides they liked it a lot.- said Charles shrugging.- they could have seen worse things on television.- he finished speaking.

-You are right about that, but I don't know how good an idea it is to have lthem watching those programs.- Erik said.

-We changed the channel because we were all bored of watching cartoons.- said Charles.

-Were you watching cartoons with them? .- Erik asked mockingly.

-You better shut your mouth, _dear_ ... because we are not fans of _Frozen_.- Charles ended in a sweet and innocent tone.

The little ones began to laugh, and Erik's face reddened several shades, so the most sensible thing he did was to mention.

-We'll talk about that later, let's go kids, it's late.- he said, clearing his throat and turning towards the door.

Ignoring his children while singing the chorus of the song that Erik obviously _'didn't like_ ', by way of mockery.

Charles kissed each of them goodbye, then left, finally waving them off with a hand gesture from the entrance, as the three made their way to school and Erik to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
